1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet of printing paper, a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile, a document scanner, a method of controlling a printer, a method of controlling a document scanner, a method of controlling a scanner, a printer, and a communication unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, it is convenient that a software is delivered with its manual in one body. Thus, it is required to store digital data readable by a computer together with visual data, i.e., characters, figures, and photo image in the same medium or a combined medium. Such a prior art medium has not been found.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a superior sheet of printing paper, a superior printer, a superior copy machine, a superior facsimile, a superior document scanner, a superior method of controlling a printer, a superior method of controlling a scanner, a superior method of controlling a scanner, a printer, and a communication unit.
According to the present invention, a first aspect of the present invention provides a sheet of printing paper comprising: a sheet of paper which is printable; and an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag supported by said sheet of paper for receiving, storing, and transmitting data through radio wave signals and storing said data.
The RFID tag may be arranged at a corner of said sheet of paper and may be embedded in said paper.
According to the present invention, a second aspect of the present invention provides a printer for printing an image on a sheet of printing paper with an RFID tag on the basis of data for vision included in received data which further includes RFID data to be recorded in said RFID tag comprising:
printing means for printing said image on said sheet on the basis of said data for vision; and
recording means for recording said RFID data in said RFID tag.
In the second aspect, the received data may selectively include said RFID data, and said printer may further comprise: detecting means for detecting whether said received data includes said RFID data; and paper feeding means having first paper tray for containing at least a sheet of first printing paper with said RFID tag and second paper tray for containing at least a sheet of second printing paper without said RFID tag, wherein said paper feeding means feeds said sheet of first printing paper with said RFID tag from said first paper tray to print said image with said printing means on said sheet of first printing paper and to record said RFID data in said RFID tag of said sheet of first printing paper when said detection means detects that said received data includes said RFID data.
According to the present invention, a third aspect of the present invention provides a copying machine comprising:
image reading means for reading an image on a sheet of document paper with a first RFID tag for receiving, storing, and transmitting first data;
printing means for printing said image on a sheet of printing paper which includes a second RFID tag for receiving, storing, and transmitting second data;
data reading means for reading said first data from said first RFID tag; and
data recording means for recording said first data from said data reading means as said second data in said second RFID tag.
In the third aspect, the sheet of document paper may selectively include said first RFID tag, and said copying machine may further comprise: detecting means for detecting whether said sheet of document paper includes said first RFID tag; and paper feeding means having first paper tray for containing at least a sheet of first printing paper with said RFID tag and second paper tray for containing at least a sheet of second printing paper without said RFID tag, wherein said paper feeding means feeds a sheet of said first printing paper with said RFID tag from said first paper tray to print said image from said image reading means with said printing means on a sheet of first printing paper and to record said RFID data in said RFID tag of said sheet of said first printing paper when said detection means detects that said sheet of document paper has said first RFID tag.
According to the present invention, a fourth aspect of the present invention provides a facsimile comprising:
image reading means for reading an image on a sheet of document paper including a first RFID tag to generate first image data, said first RFID tag receiving, transmitting, and storing first RFID data;
transmitting means for transmitting first data including said image data;
RFID data reading means for reading first RFID data from said first RFID tag, said transmitting means transmitting said first RFID data together with said first data;
receiving means for receiving second data including second image data and second RFID data;
printing means for printing said second image on a sheet of printing paper with a second RFID tag, said second RFID tag receiving, transmitting, and storing second RFID data; and
RFID data recording means for recording said second RFID data in second RFID tag of said sheet of printing paper.
According to the present invention, a fifth aspect of the present invention provides a document scanner comprising:
image reading means for reading an image on a sheet of document paper with an RFID tag for receiving, storing, and transmitting RFID data;
RFID data reading means for reading said RFID data from said RFID tag; and
outputting means for outputting first data indicative of said image and said RFID data.
According to the present invention, a sixth aspect of the present invention provides a method of controlling a printer for printing an image on a sheet of printing paper with an RFID tag on the basis of data for vision included in received data which selectively includes RFID data to be written in said RFID tag comprising the steps of:
detecting whether said received data including RFID data; and
recording said RFID data in said RFID tag when said received data includes said RFID data in addition to printing said image on said printing paper.
According to the present invention, a seventh aspect of the present invention provides a method of controlling a scanner comprising:
reading an image on a sheet of document paper with an RFID tag for receiving, storing, and transmitting RFID data;
reading said RFID data from said RFID tag; and
outputting means for outputting first data indicative of said image and said read RFID data.
According to the present invention, an eighth aspect of the present invention provides a method of controlling a scanner, a printer, and a communication unit coupled to a network comprising the step of:
reading an image on a sheet of document paper including a first RFID tag to generate first image data with said scanner, said first RFID tag receiving, transmitting, and storing first RFID data;
transmitting first data including said image data with the use of said communication unit;
reading first RFID data from said first RFID tag;
transmitting said first RFID data together with said first data;
receiving second data including second image data and second RFID data with the use of said communication unit;
printing said second image on a sheet of printing paper with a second RFID tag with the use of said printer, said second RFID tag receiving, transmitting, and storing second RFID data; and
recording said second RFID data in second RFID tag of said sheet of printing paper.
In the fourth, fifth, seventh, and eighth aspects, the inputted ID number may be recorded in the RFID tag of the sheet of document paper or in the RFID tag of the sheet of printing paper. Moreover, if RFID data includes permission data including identification data in said first data from said RFID tag of the sheet of document paper, said control means may effect copying or facsimile-transmitting said image on said printing paper when said identification data from identification data reading means agrees with said identification data from said inputting means when said permission data reading means can read said permission data. Moreover, if the RFID data from the RFID tag of the sheet of document paper includes inhibition data, the control means may inhibit copying or facsimile-transmitting said image.